


Growing up

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Beta Peter Hale, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Full shift werewolves (Implied), Incest, Incest (Consent implied), Knotting, M/M, Non concensual, Non werewolf Scott McCall, Omega Scott McCall (abo-dynamics), Other, Pretending lube is medicine, Rape, Stuck in full shift (implied), Underage - Freeform, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott lives in a big house in the forest with his Daddy and their dog, Peter. And Scott might be deadly ill, but Daddy says everything will be fine</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Derek may (or may not) be Scott's Daddy and Peter is a dog (or a werewolf stuck in wolf form) and they eventually take turns to fuck Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up

**Author's Note:**

> End notes could be viewed as spoilery
> 
> In case you missed the tags: UNDERAGE and RAPE (I realize that none of the characters in the fic thinks this, but it's still the case)  
> Consensual incest is in relation to Derek/Peter. Beastiality is in relation to Peter, who Scott thinks is a dog.
> 
> If you find I missed any tags please let me know, as well as if you got constructive critism.
> 
> Don't own, don't sue, no disrespect meant

As long as Scott can remember he has lived in this big house in the middle of the forest with his Daddy and their enormous dog, Peter. He can’t remember anything else, though sometimes Daddy will tell him of the crowded space they had in the city when Scott was little, where people were in and out the door at all times, yelling and fighting and how it had made Scott cry and Daddy sad until they moved out here, with nothing but trees and air and whatever animals inhabit a place like this.  
Scott doesn’t know, he’s not allowed to leave the house, has never been further than the front porch, and even all these years later he can still remember the pain from when Daddy had slapped him so hard his nose started bleeding and his eye swelled until he couldn’t look out of it anymore.  
But when Daddy’s in a good mood he’ll tell Scott stories of the outside, teaching him how to survive in the forest, which plants are edible and which to avoid, reading him books and drawing shelters for him, until Scott’s sure he could manage himself out there if need be.  
On Scott’s eighth birthday his best gift is the promise that one day soon Daddy will take him outside and then they’ll apply all these things Scott has learned. Not yet though, Daddy tells him earnestly, but in a few years you’ll be big and old enough and we’ll spend the full moon camping in the woods. The promise has Scott bouncing with excitement for weeks, usually Daddy locks him in his room on full moons before leaving the house with Peter and more than once has Scott cried himself to sleep being lonely and scared with the weird howls coming from the forest that he doesn’t usually hear. This time though he sleeps like a baby and if there’s any strange noises near his window he doesn’t notice.

  


One day Scott’s crawling on the floor pretending to be a dog like Peter, when suddenly the dog starts sniffing his butt and pawing at him, as if it wants something. Because it tickles Scott starts to giggle while trying to push the dog away from him, but Peter simply continues, slowly pushing him across the floor, and then suddenly Daddy’s there and there must be something with the light, because it seems as if his eyes flash red, before he orders the dog to leave. Peter does so, tail tugged between his legs almost crawling on his belly past Daddy into the kitchen, he’s the perfect picture of misery and Scott can’t help the giggle that escapes him. Of course that makes Daddy look at him – eyes back to normal now – and then he grips Scott’s jaw in his strong hands face serious and the same tone of voice he just used with Peter:  
“You don’t do that, ever, unless I tell you to. Understood?”  
Scott can feel the tears pooling in his eyes, knows he has somehow disappointed Daddy so he nods, head hanging in shame even if he doesn’t know what he did or why he should be ashamed. He can feel Daddy’s eyes on him, and then suddenly a gentle thumb is stroking the tears of his face, and Daddy’s kneeling in front of him.  
“You didn’t do anything wrong, sweetheart,” and now Daddy’s voice is gentle, soothing even, but Scott can’t help the tears that keep spilling, making it hard to breathe and clogging up his nose. Then Daddy wraps his arms around Scott, rocking the boy while his hands stroke gently up and down on Scott’s back in a soothing manner, just letting Scott get it all out until his eyes dry and he only hiccups a little. That’s when Daddy grabs his chin and makes him look up, Daddy’s eyes crinkling in a smile reassuring Scott that he’s not angry, before he leans forward and kisses Scott’s forehead.  
“I didn’t mean to yell at you, sweetheart, I just don’t want you to play with Peter like that before you’re a little older. Do you understand that?”  
To which Scott can only nod, even if he doesn’t really understand what Daddy means but not willing to risk making him angry again. At his nod Daddy smiles like he only does when Scott is good and then he stands lifting Scott before putting him on the couch.  
“I think it’s time for a treat, don’t you sweetheart?”  
And Scott doesn’t answer, just opens his mouth in anticipation of the lollipop being placed on his tongue.

  


Nothing different happens the next few years, except for the fact that often Scott has to suffice with his own company. He’s still not allowed outside and now Daddy’s doing something with one of the rooms upstairs that Scott’s not allowed to see either, so mostly he’s confined to the ground floor and only let upstairs when he has to sleep. On full moons Daddy starts to stay indoors with him though Peter is left outside howling and Scott is under strict orders to tell Daddy if anything happens or scares him.  
Eventually Scott’s allowed back upstairs during the day again, and Daddy has more time to play with him and read to him. All three of them usually curl up on the couch, Scott with his lollipop, Peter a comforting warmth at his back and Daddy’s voice taking him to faraway places that aren’t real. Sometimes he gets so caught up in the story that he forgets the treat in his mouth and he clamps his teeth around it. Daddy doesn’t yell at him but it’s days without reading and lollipops. Even Peter avoids him after such incidents, so Scott learns that it’s always bad form to chew on a lollipop and everything goes back to normal.

  


It’s the middle of the night sometime late winter when Scott wakes sweaty and achy tangled in his sheet though the covers are long kicked to the floor. Sweat’s leaking from every pore on his body, cooling in the chill air of his room and yet he feels as if he’s running a fever. He toss and turn for a while but is unable to find a position to sleep in that is even remotely comfortable and eventually he stumbles from his bed, intending to get a glass of water before trying to sleep again.  
When he opens the door he can see the light on in Daddy’s room and he’s overwhelmed with a sudden urge to be wrapped in his safe embrace. All thoughts of water and discomfort forgotten he makes his way across the hall and then he’s standing at the foot end of his Daddy’s bed, the man reading a smile tugging at his lips as if the book is funny, Peter laying on the floor next to him tongue lolling as if he’s been running, though Scott knows for a fact that Peter hasn’t moved from that spot since before Scott himself went to bed, but none of that matter as he’s willing his Daddy to look at him, and when he does Scott once again thinks Daddy’s eye are red, but then they look like they always do as Daddy places the book on the night stand and rises from the bed.  
“What are you doing up so late, sweetheart,” he asks, and Scott almost can’t answer, voice caught in his throat as he for the first time ever sees his Daddy entirely naked, but he manages to croak out  
“Hot. Sick.” The last coming out sounding more like a question though, and then Daddy smiles at him like he for some reason is so proud of Scott, and Scott _wants_ something, but he doesn’t know what, so he’s just standing there until Daddy’s pointing at a door Scott’s never seen before beckoning him to go through it. The light doesn’t reach past the threshold and the room’s pitch black, but then Daddy’s behind him, guiding him forward and where Daddy’s hands are resting it feels as if Scott’s skin burns even hotter than before, electricity buzzing beneath it nudging him closer to something, anything. And then his shins hits something and it stings, but Daddy’s rubbing his back, whispering gentle nothings in his ear and it’s nothing but a distant memory as Scott’s placed with his torso across some sort of furniture, strong enough to support his weight, yet oddly soft. There’s something cold against his ankles and a loud ‘snap’ as something closes around them and Scott can’t help the jerk his body makes. He’s stopped by a large hand against his neck squeezing gently and Daddy’s soothing voice.   
“It’s okay sweetheart. I just have to check if anything’s wrong, and you have to stay still for that. This is just to make everything easier.” And then his hand’s gone and the same cold and ‘snap’ is against Scott’s wrists. He can still move but his range is severely limited and he almost panics, but then Daddy’s in front of him large hands combing through his hair, stubble against his cheek, the quiet hum of an unknown lullaby rumbling out his throat and Scott can feel himself relax, and as fast as before Daddy is behind him, judged by the air on his cheeks Scott thinks he’s kneeling back there and then large hands are on his cheeks, gently pulling them apart and there’s a loud keening noise that Scott suddenly realizes comes from his own throat. It feels as if he’s on fire and as if his asshole is the point of origin and he still _wants_ so badly, even if he doesn’t know what he has a gut feeling it has something to do with the way Daddy’s breath is ghosting over the normally hidden pucker, the way Daddy’s thumbs are caressing the tender skin there, but he can’t say anything and he still feels too hot and a little sick, hoping something happens soon.  
Which is when he hears the telltale sound of claws against the floor, and then something cold is pressed right there where he burns the hottest, before violently ripped away and there’s a dull ‘thud’ there Peter hits the wall, but the dog’s up within seconds baring its teeth at Daddy, but then, without warning, the dog sinks down on its stomach looking for all intents and purposes like a scolded puppy, but its eyes never leaves Scott’s form – even if Scott doubts Peter can see anything in the darkness – and then there’s pressure in a way Scott has never experienced before, and it feels alien so he whimpers, trying to convey his discomfort without saying anything, but Daddy simply shushes him and the pressure increases before Scott’s body decides to relax and open up to welcome whatever it might be. As it starts pumping in and out of him, Scott comes to realize that it’s most likely one of Daddy’s fingers, and he tries to turn his head to see if he’s right. He’s stopped yet again with a hand against his neck. “It’s okay sweetheart, I just have to make sure you’re ready.” Scott want’s to ask for what but it is as if his body has not only welcomed the finger but has decided it’s the only thing that matters as of now, and without conscious thought Scott tries to thrust backwards to get it deeper, something that elicits a chuckle from behind him. “Eager, aren’t you sweetheart? But that’s okay, Daddy knows just what you need.” The statement is followed by added pressure against Scott’s hole and a feeling of being filled to the brim. At first it’s just a little weird – though the overall message from his brain is good, good, so good - but then the fingers are spreading, stretching him and it’s more painful than when he ran his shin into whatever he’s lying on, he can feel tears starting to fall from his eyes and yet Daddy simply keeps going, adding another finger, pumping lazily in and out of Scott’s ass, scissoring them and the stretch burns and burns. And then there’s nothing and Daddy’s back at Scott’s face, and this time he’s brought a candle so that Scott can see him, and his face is serious and Scott almost panics thinking that it must be even worse than he thought, he’ll might be so sick that he’ll die, he can feel his irregular heart beat and hear his wheezing breathing, but then Daddy lays a hand against his cheek, and with his deep, soothing voice says: “We caught it early sweetheart, so everything’s going to be just fine,” he says holding up something in front of Scott’s eyes. “I’m going to give you some medicine and then I’ll put this plug in you to make sure it doesn’t fall out. I understand it may be unpleasant, but you will not remove it unless you want to stay in here alone for the next week.” At this Scott nods with wide, frightened eyes, promising not to touch the thing making sure he’ll get better no matter how uncomfortable the thing may prove to be. Daddy leaves the candle when he steps behind Scott again, and there’s something cold and slimy being pushed inside him that he assumes is the medicine and then the plug is inserted carefully. Then Daddy places a kiss to each of his butt cheeks before releasing Scott from his restraints and then carrying him back to Daddy’s bed. The heat beneath Scott’s skin has gone and he’s asleep even before the covers has been tucked around him, the smell of home and safety enough to let him forget that he might be seriously ill.  
He wakes to the same burning feeling as before, panic flooding his entire system as he starts crying in fear. Daddy grumbles in his sleep, nostrils flaring and then Scott’s back in the dark room, Daddy removing the plug that should keep the medicine in, hmm’ing and ah’ing behind Scott, and then there’s something cold and wet lapping at his hole, Daddy at his face with the candle again. “Shh sweetheart, in a week you’ll be fit as a fiddle.” “But w-w-why-yy,” and Scott can’t even ask he’s that upset, but Daddy just smiles at him. “I told you we caught it early enough, but it’ll take some time before you’re well. In the meantime Peter and I are going to take such good care of you. Dogs’ saliva has healing properties, you know this because I’ve told you, and when he’s cleaned you I’ll check you over again and then you’ll get more medicine and maybe something to eat. I promise that no matter how bad you feel it’s not dangerous, and when you’re all better I think you’re finally big enough to go outside.” And the shock of it makes Scott crying stop, but he must still look as if he doesn’t really believe it, because Daddy crosses his heart and lifts his right hand to underline the sincerity of his promise. Scott nods then and closes his eyes, succumbing to the sensations of the dog’s tongue against all his private parts, Daddy stroking his hair and mumbling words Scott can’t hear in his ear. Then Daddy’s shooing Peter away, his fingers pumping a few times in and out of Scott’s body, which tries to swallow them before there’s the cold, slimy glob of medicine and the gentle pressure of the plug. Then Daddy frees him and together they walk down to the kitchen.  
Sitting on the kitchen chair is unpleasant in a way lying in Daddy’s bed wasn’t. The plug keeps shifting with his movements and even if he’s sitting completely still it provides pressure as if he’s in urgent need of the bathroom. Daddy goes straight for the fridge pulling out things to make breakfast with, while Peter goes directly to Scott, laying his head on the boy’s knee. Scott starts scratching behind its ear, and soon forgets the discomfort of his ass in favor of giving Peter his undivided attention. When Daddy puts the plate with eggs and bacon in front of him he casts a look down where the dog’s tongue is wrapped around the boy’s small penis, but instead of being angry Daddy just sighs and tells Scott to eat up.  
After, Daddy lets Peter outside and tells Scott to wash the dishes before he goes upstairs. Scott hasn’t thought about the fact that he’s naked until Daddy walks back into the kitchen dressed in jeans and a henley and he tries to cover himself with the dish towel, suddenly embarrassed though he’s not quite sure why, seeing as this isn’t the first time he’s naked and Daddy isn’t. Daddy doesn’t seem to notice though simply places a kiss against Scott’s forehead telling him to hurry up.  
When he’s done he shuffles to the living room, dragging his feet and not knowing what to do. He feels much better than when he woke and the food probably helped too, but he’s still red with embarrassment and he’s starting to feel a little gross with all the sweating he’s been doing. When Daddy lifts his eyes from the book he’s reading Scott simply blurts out the need to shower. It seems as if it takes the man in the chair forever to come to a conclusion, but then he nods and stands. “Of course, I’ll go with to make sure you don’t need more medicine,” and that’s how Scott finds himself in the shower, water running down him, Daddy sitting on the toilet lid watching him intently as Scott washes, rinses and dries himself off. Not until he reaches for a pair of boxers does Daddy touch him, and the short shake of his head is enough for Scott’s arm to fall at his side again. Then Scott’s left to his own devices as Daddy goes outside, presumably to take Peter for a run.  
It’s not that there’s a lot to do, really, Scott’s getting a little too old for toys and he’s not allowed to use the computer so there’s only the exercise equipment Daddy always uses or the approved movies left. Scott tries the thread mill and the bike but both are too unpleasant when he’s stuffed full of medicine and a plug to keep it inside him so in the end he ends up on the couch watching a movie he’s seen a thousand times before, about a boy who didn’t do what his Daddy told him. It used to scare him when he was little, how the boys turned into animals but Daddy assured him that as long as he was a good boy, nothing like that would ever happen to Scott. One movie takes the other and then Daddy’s standing in the doorway smiling that proud smile at Scott that makes him want to strut and preen, and almost on instinct he turns to sit on his knee reaching to spread his cheeks apart letting Daddy see that he’s been a good boy and hasn’t touched the plug, making sure all the medicine stayed inside him. Daddy walks fully into the room, closing the door behind shutting Peter in the kitchen, his pitiful howls ringing in Scott’s ears but his eyes fixed on the man as he takes a book on the shelf and sits himself in the armchair, dragging the footstool over for Scott to sit at. “I think it’s time for your treat,” is all he says before Scott’s on his feet and on the stool, suckling his lollipop while Daddy’s reading him a story about a boy who won a war and defeated evil.

  


Scott almost falls asleep that’s how relaxed story time makes him, but his jolted into full consciousness when the fire on his skin start again. It’s the pitiful sounds he makes around the treat in his mouth that alerts Daddy to his discomfort but instead of carrying Scott upstairs he gently places him over the armrest of the couch. “You have to stay still, sweetheart, so I can give you your medicine and your fever can go down,” he says even as he’s kneeling behind Scott, his breath against his heated skin and Scott wants to be a good boy and hold still, but it hurts and burns and feels so good when he squirms against the couch. The slap to his cheek stills him, Daddy’s stern voice: “If you can’t hold still, I’ll take you upstairs and then you can get better alone. Is that what you want?” and Scott shakes his head furiously because he wants Daddy and Peter to take care of him, not be alone and scared in a dark room, and he’s a good boy, really he is, so he spreads his legs a little as a silent peace offering, and Daddy gently strokes his stinging cheek before gently removing the plug, probing and prodding to check if Scott’s still healing and healthy and this time when the medicine is squirted inside him Daddy’s fingers follow, one, two, three, pumping and stretching and the force of it has Scott rubbing up against the side of the couch and he can feel a different kind of heat building in his stomach, and then Daddy’s fingers hits that thing inside him that lights him on fire and he spasm and there’s something wet on him and the couch, a strong salty smell in the air and he can feel the way his hole is clenching around Daddy’s fingers trying even more separately to keep them locked inside him, and it’s all too much and maybe not enough and he’s crying, but Daddy simply eases his fingers back out, placing little kisses right there on Scott’s most secret place while mumbling: “My big boy. I’m so proud of you. So proud.” And Scott’s gone, floating away without even noticing that this time the plug is significantly bigger.  
He’s woken by the smell of dinner so he scrambles to his feet and almost runs to the kitchen. Daddy’s standing at the stove and doesn’t even turn to tell him to sit. Scott worries for all of two seconds if Daddy’s angry, but then Peter’s nosing at his crotch and Daddy clears his throat which has the dog scrambling away. “Soon,” he says, and with that he smiles and puts a plate in front of Scott before sitting himself and the eat in silence like they always do and then Scott washes while he can feel Daddy’s heavy gaze on him. When he puts the last plate away he can hear claws against the floor and knows Peter’s standing behind him. The uncertainty makes him fidget and then Peter’s nose is in his crack, cold and wet against heated skin and then Daddy tells him to _spread his cheeks_ and again the dog has its tongue all over him, jostling the plug and it feels different from the other times but there’s no time to think about it as he’s told to turn, and then Peter is licking everywhere, cleaning Scott, replacing the unpleasant dried stuff on him with saliva, while Daddy’s watching, mouth open and breathing audible, and Scott can feel the fire coming back and something clench at the sight of the man in front of him and the feel of the dog tongue on him, but then Daddy’s ordering both Scott and Peter to stop and go upstairs.  
Again his legs and arms are locked to whatever he’s lying on and still the room is pitch black, not a sound other than the breathing of three living things. Daddy’s not saying a word even as he pulls the plug out of him and gives him a new dosage of medicine. When he shoves the plug back in Scott figures he’ll be released and they’ll go to sleep in Daddy’s bed. Instead Daddy starts pumping the plug in and out of his hole, sometimes adding more of the medicine and at some point he starts adding fingers. By now Scott knows he’s supposed to keep still but there’s this feeling that even as good as this is he needs more, and he can’t stop his hips trying to push back or his desperate pleas for more accompanied by whines he’s ashamed to admit comes from his own throat. And then he’s empty, Daddy’s hands holding him open, watching him – Scott can feel his eyes, fixated at his entrance – and Scott’s body that has only so recently learned what ‘full’ means is not happy with this development, his hole clenching on air desperately trying to lure anything back inside it, and then Daddy sighs, but his voice is affectionate and there’s a hint of proudness as he asks: “Do you want Daddy to fill your needy hole, sweetheart?” And Scott’s so beyond words and consciousness he doesn’t understand the question but he understands when he’s suddenly so full he’s almost choking on it and he can feel the coarse hair on his Daddy’s legs against his smooth skin, the man’s heavy balls snug against Scott’s soft cheeks and the feeling of being split open on something bigger than the fingers and the medicine stopping plug, the pain unbearable but the man behind him simply pulls out and then rams back in, over and over as Scott screams and pleads and begs for it to stop, and it just goes on until the pain dissipates replaced by every nerve ending connected in his ass screaming in all consuming pleasure, but this time Scott notices how liquid pours from his dick and covers the sparse hair and the top of his thighs and still Daddy is pounding in and out of him, panting hoarsely even as he calls Scott a good boy, and how proud he is and it sounds as if he growls and then Peter’s there, licking him clean again and still Daddy’s going in and out, and all Scott can do is press back a little panting hard from exhaustion and all the sensation, and then he can feel how his insides are covered in something warm as Daddy shivers against him, groaning as he empties himself inside Scott. There might be lack of consciousness on both their parts, but the next thing he knows is that there’s light and he can see Daddy in front of him, smiling gently at him, a hand running through Scott’s hair, down the side of his face until a thumb rests against his bottom lip. Scott can feel his eyes drooping and how his body aches in a way that’s entirely new though not necessarily unpleasant. He relishes in the warmth of his Daddy’s pride, and then the man looks behind him and nods and there are claws against Scott’s sides and huffing and growling as Peter is trying to crawl on top of him and Scott tries to struggle in his restraints, but Daddy grabs his chin and forces him to look at him. “None of that, sweetheart. It’s only fair that Peter gets his share, after all he’s helping keeping you healthy,” but he helps Peter up so Scott doesn’t suffer more gashes and as the dog tries to get its shaft inside where Scott is warm and loose and still leaking Daddy’s seed, Daddy’s hand wrap around Scott’s dick and gently starts tugging at it, letting Scott feel how it fills and hardens and it’s almost enough to distract him from where Peter has finally managed to get inside, how the dog is pumping it’s hips driving itself deeper inside Scott’s ass, and it feels even worse than when it was Daddy doing it, one long relentless forward motion designed to fill him up, the filthy sound of the dog pumping through medicine and Daddy’s come, and then Daddy leans forward and whispers in his ear: “You’re such a good boy. And if you take Peter’s knot without crying I’ll let you fuck him on the full moon.” The words don’t really register but then Scott can feel how something is swelling at his entrance and then Peter’s off him, and they’re standing ass to ass as Scott is filled with wave after wave of come, and somehow it’s what makes his own dick spurt a little, quickly going soft in the large hand engulfing it before he starts whining with the overstimulation. Daddy stops the tugging but he doesn’t let go of Scott’s dick before Peter’s knot shrinks enough for the dog to move away. When he’s finally free and can stand again Scott’s legs are soaked and he can feel his hole dripping with everything Daddy and Peter has stuffed in there the last two days.

  


Scott does get to fuck Peter under the full moon and he comes inside the dog as his Daddy tenses and spills down his throat, calling them both his bitches.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, it's not really explicitly stated but in my head Scott's 10-12 years old in this (Derek and Peter are more or less the same age, though that doesn't matter). The backgound story is very vague on purpose, I'm thinking something horrible happens to the Hales, Derek inherit alpha status and Peter doesn't go entirely bonkers (well, they both do but their motives are a little different than in canon), and they kidnap Scott in some sort of revenge thing, or crazy thing or who knows, and then they decide for whatever reasons that it's much better to abuse the child than kill it.  
> Or maybe Scott is actually Derek's child, and he just went crazy when the mother [something, something], I'll leave that entirely up to you


End file.
